kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Little Manhattan
Kids World's Adventures of Little Manhattan is a new upcoming movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the near future. Plot Sixth grader Gabe (Josh Hutcherson) meets another sixth grader Rosemary Telesco (Charlie Ray), a girl he's known since kindergarten. But after being partnered with her for sparring in karate class, he suddenly notices her as a girl, not another face. To Gabe's elation, they begin spending time together and he is completely enamored with not only her, but her life. He takes her on a tour through Central Park, and another day they venture for fun across the city to inspect an apartment for rent, worrying his nervous parents. He discovers that Rosemary is soon leaving for camp for six weeks and won't be back until summer's end. She lives with her loving upper-class parents (John Dossett and Talia Balsam) on the edge of Central Park. Rosemary's parents take her and Gabe to hear a jazz pianist at The Carlyle, where the young twosome finally hold hands. After the show, Rosemary's parents tell them to say goodnight and her parents go to get milk. After the parents leave, Rosemary starts talking to Gabe, which he interrupts by kissing her. His daily exploits are followed and encouraged by the friendly male elevator operator at his building.The Telescos' life is in contrast to Gabe's; he lives with his soon-to-be-divorcing parents (Cynthia Nixon and Bradley Whitford), who have declared an awkward truce while waiting for their divorce to be finalized. As their relationship progresses, Gabe begins to question what is happening to him and why he is falling in love with Rosemary. When things seem to be going perfectly, Gabe's world is suddenly turned upside down. With their remaining time running out, Gabe tries to move closer to Rosemary but only drives her away. In a desperate move to win Rosemary back, Gabe tests for his yellow belt, but fractures his hand in a painful (and failed) attempt to break a board.Being crushed with what love really is, he learns from his father that the parents' marriage fell apart because of things left unsaid. Realizing he is out of time, Gabe goes to find Rosemary. He interrupts her during the wedding reception she is attending and declares his love. Taken aback, Rosemary replies she doesn't think she is mature enough to be ready for love, but is really happy to see Gabe. She asks for a dance and Gabe agrees. As they dance, Gabe muses that he and Rosemary were on different paths – "like two ships that passed in Sheep Meadow." He returns home to find his parents laughing over their honeymoon experiences. Gabe is pleased and surprised when his father says he "cleared out some old stuff" and his parents appear to have reconciled. They happily go out for dinner, and as the movie ends, Gabe, narrating, summarizes what Rosemary meant to him: "...I'm never gonna get another first love. That one is always gonna be her." Trivia * Baby Bugs and his friends, Tommy Pickles and his friends, Baby Kermit and his friends, Super Babies, Baby Captain Hero and his friends, The Cubs of Lion King Hearts Fantasy Films Ash and his friends, Jake Spankehiemer and his family (from Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer) (excluding Cousin Mel), Humphrey and Kate (from Alpha and Omega), Sam I-Am and the guy in the Big Hat (from Green Eggs and Ham), The Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Gang, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Oswald the lucky rabbit, the Histeria gang, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, Tom and Jerry, the Pajanimals, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, Genie, Louis, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Jeremy the crow, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Mike and Sulley, Spongebob and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Charley, Jetta, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and the gang, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Ttark, Skunk, Fox, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rigby, Pajama Sam, Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Team, Alex, Melman, Marty, Gloria, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Baloo, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Walter, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Richelle, Diego, Dora, Miss Rosa and her friends, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Freddie, Sam, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Chantal, Otter, Ash and his Friends (from Pokemon Cosplays), Earl and his Famiy, Littlefoot and the Land Before Time gang, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Sophie, Sky, Cool McCool, Blooms and Kids World's Adventures Team will guest star in this film. Gallery Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures of Little Manhattan.jpg 500px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Manhattan.jpg crlmd02.jpg crlmd03.jpg crlmd04.jpg crlmd05.jpg crlmd06.jpg crlmd07.jpg crlmd08.jpg crlmd09.jpg crlmd10.jpg crlmd11.jpg crlmd12.jpg crlmd13.jpg crlmd14.jpg crlmd15.jpg crlmd16.jpg crlmd17.jpg crlmd18.jpg crlmd19.jpg crlmd20.jpg crlmd21.jpg crlmd22.jpg crlmd23.jpg crlmd24.jpg crlmd25.jpg crlmd26.jpg crlmd27.jpg crlmd28.jpg crlmd29.jpg crlmd30.jpg crlmd31.jpg crlmd32.jpg crlmd33.jpg crlmd34.jpg crlmd35.jpg crlmd36.jpg crlmd37.jpg crlmd38.jpg crlmd39.jpg crlmd40.jpg crlmd41.jpg crlmd42.jpg crlmd43.jpg crlmd44.jpg crlmd45.jpg crlmd46.jpg crlmd47.jpg crlmd48.jpg crlmd49.jpg crlmd50.jpg crlmd51.jpg crlmd52.jpg crlmd53.jpg crlmd54.jpg crlmd55.jpg crlmd56.jpg crlmd57.jpg crlmd58.jpg crlmd59.jpg crlmd60.jpg crlmd61.jpg crlmd62.jpg crlmd63.jpg crlmd64.jpg crlmd65.jpg crlmd66.jpg crlmd67.jpg crlmd68.jpg crlmd69.jpg crlmd70.jpg crlmd71.jpg crlmd72.jpg crlmd73.jpg crlmd74.jpg crlmd75.jpg crlmd76.jpg crlmd77.jpg Crlmd78.jpg crlmd79.jpg crlmd80.jpg crlmd81.jpg crlmd82.jpg crlmd83.jpg crlmd84.jpg crlmd85.jpg crlmd86.jpg crlmd87.jpg crlmd88.jpg crlmd89.jpg crlmd90.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films